Entendendo os Sentimentos
by Andye GW
Summary: "Como queria ser corajoso o suficiente e a convidar para o baile que não fomos, dançar com ela a dança que não dançamos, tocar seus lábios, abraça-la, sentir seu corpo e sonhar com o cheiro maravilhoso que os cabelos dela tem."
1. Rabiscos

Rony abriu os olhos ainda sonolento. A luz já entrava pela janela do quarto e ao virar a cabeça para o lado, percebeu que era o único que ainda estava no quarto. Era sábado, poderia ficar deitado até mais tarde.

Levou as mãos aos olhos no intuito de acordar mais rapidamente, fitou o malão ao lado da cama, pegou uma muda de roupas, a toalha e rumou para o banheiro do dormitório. Queria tomar banho e acordar de uma vez. Não sentia muita vontade de descer e tomar café, ela estaria lá esperando por ele, e ele não estava mais aguentando a situação.

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água escorresse em seu corpo. Se perdeu imaginando que ideia de girico foi aquela que teve ao beijar Lavander. Estava irado com Hermione, era verdade, mas irado por uma coisa que já havia passado há muito tempo. Ela beijou o Krum - ele socou a parede - Você é um estúpido Weasley, e agora tem que ficar aguentando a Lavender te agarrando, te chamando de Uon-Uon e fazendo a Mione ficar a cada dia mais longe de você.

Desceu as escadas um tanto desnorteado. Ainda no alto da escada procurou com os olhos os olhos castanhos que queria encontrar, mas era mais do que obvio que ela não estaria ali. O estava evitando, era fato. Desde o episódio com os pássaros ela mal lhe dirigia a palavra, estava realmente magoada, sem motivos, afinal, não eram nada além de amigos.

- Ah, Uon-Uon, bom dia. - A loira jogou-se nos braços do rapaz assim que o avistou e iniciou imediatamente a sessão meleca que estava enjoando Harry.

- Lavander, eu vou tomar café, está bem?

- Claro Uon-Uon. Vou com você.

- Não precisa. Preciso conversar com o Harry.

- Como assim? - A garota pareceu ofender-se.

- Eu preciso conversar com o Harry em particular, depois nos falamos - a garota bufou, virou-se e saiu. Rony aproximou-se do amigo que estava sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira e o chamou.

Desceu até o salão principal e por sorte, Rony conseguiu encontrar alguma comida. Harry percebeu que algo estava errado neste momento. O amigo apenas beliscava a comida fitando sem muito ânimo o prato de salsichas com bacon.

- O que você tem Rony?

- Eu... Nada.

- Ta bem. Conta outra...

- Ah cara. Não aguento mais a Lavender...

- Ah... Certo.

- Ela é muito grudenta, não sai de perto. Estou de saco cheio.

- Fala com ela. Conversem e se acertem...

- Se acertar? Não quero me acertar. Preciso terminar com essa palhaçada, mas ela não me dá chance.

- Cara, eu não sei mesmo como te ajudar.

- Ela podia conversar mais, sabe? Ser menos tagarela e ter mais assunto. Ela não lê um livro, não a vejo escrevendo nada, tudo o que ela quer é ficar enroscada no meu pescoço.

- Cara, acho que você é o único garoto daqui que não gosta de ter uma garota enroscada em você.

- Mas é que ela... Me irrita.

- Certo... Então termina logo com ela.

- E como eu faço?

- Ai eu já nem sei.

- Se pelo menos a Mi...

- Como?

- Nada.

- O que tem a Mione?

- Ah... Er... Se... Bem... Se pelo menos ela falasse comigo, poderia me ajudar.

- Acha mesmo que a Mione te ajudaria com isso?

- Não, mas... Sinto falta dela, sabe?

- Sei...

- E eu não entendo porque ela ficou tão chateada de eu ter ficado com a Lavender.

- Nem eu...

- Somos amigos, não somos?

- Sim

- Então - ela deveria ter ficado feliz por mim, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Queria falar com ela.

- E porque não fala?

- Pra ela me atacar? Já viu o jeito que ela me olha?

- É... Já sim...

- E o pior é que eu nem sei por quê.

- Pergunta pra ela então.

- Você tá louco? Quer que ela me estupore?

- Só acho que vocês precisam conversar.

- Eu sei. E preciso terminar com a Lavender...

- Mas porque você começou se não gostava dela? Quer dizer... Nunca os vi nem ao menos conversarem e de repente do nada estão se beijando e no outro dia namorando... Não entendi.

- Nem eu sei o porquê.

- Não teria sido... Er... Por causa da Mione?

- O que? Você ta louco? Por que seria por causa da Mione?

- Cara, eu não sou ninguém pra falar, mas acho que você deveria parar um pouco pra pensar nas coisas.

- Como assim?

- Depois conversamos, preciso encontrar a Gina.

- Cuidado com minha irmã Potter.

- Tudo bem. Você vem?

- Não. Vou voltar pro quarto. Depois eu desço.

- Até depois então.

Rony então voltou para o quarto. Continuava cabisbaixo e sentia-se pior que antes. Precisava dar um jeito nesse namoro chato com a Lavender. Precisava voltar a falar com a Mione. Sentia sua falta. E como sentia. E se fosse a Mione sua namorada? Tudo seria realmente perfeito. Mas ela jamais iria querer um idiota como Ronald Weasley, não mesmo.

Disse a senha para a mulher gorda que lhe deu passagem em seguida. Sentou por um momento em sua poltrona preferida e concentrou-se em olhar as brasas que ainda existiam na lareira. Sentiu-se deprimido e rumou para seu quarto.

Sentou-se na cama e em seguida deitou-se. As mãos sob a cabeça e os olhos fitando o teto. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Como era linda. Hermione tornara-se perfeita. Estava a cada dia mais linda... Mais perfeita.

Sentou-se novamente na cama. Fitou uma pena e pergaminhos sobre a escrivaninha de Harry. Pensou em escrever o que sentia. Seria uma boa forma de entender o que se passava em sua mente. Isto mesmo, vou escrever uma carta. Uma carta para Hermione.

Pegou o pergaminho e a pena, aproximou-se da janela do quarto, sentou-se fitando algumas árvores e o lago do lado de fora. Suspirou, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou as suas explicações. Sua carta.

_O que tem acontecido comigo? Eu realmente não sei. Queria conseguir entender porque __me sinto assim e porque faço tantas besteiras._

_A primeira e maior besteira da minha vida foi não a ter convidado para o baile. Àquele __baile infernal. Foi naquele baile onde tudo começou, onde percebi que acontecera __alguma coisa._

_Ela estava tão incrivelmente linda naquele vestido, daquele jeito, e estava tão __perfeitamente bela daquela forma, dançando, sorrindo, mesmo que não fosse comigo._

_Ah que vontade que eu senti que bater naquele búlgaro idiota. Sim, tive vontade de socar a __cara dele até amassar inteira. Socar com minhas próprias mãos, a moda trouxa, mesmo ele __sendo bem maior que eu na época. Mas me controlei. Sim, me controlei e provavelmente __estraguei a noite dela, porque quando fui embora depois de falar um monte de besteiras, ela __ficou lá, chorando. E eu nem fui homem o suficiente para voltar lá e lhe pedir desculpas._

_Sou mesmo um legume insensível._

_A segunda maior besteira foi esse namoro estupido com a Lavender. Sim, uma idiotice da __minha parte que tenho que dar um jeito. Mas que jeito? Não sei mesmo. Tudo porque __fiquei irritado quando descobri que ela havia beijado àquele búlgaro imbecil. Sempre ele se __metendo no meu caminho. Mas está certo, por acaso você imaginou que ela poderia gostar __de você? Nunca. Não mesmo._

_Queria mesmo era estar namorando com ela. Sentindo seu cheiro, provando do seu beijo. __Por que tenho que ser tão idiota? Ela sempre esteve do meu lado. Sempre me encorajou. __Sempre me ajudou e eu fiz o que? A irritei... Sempre e sempre... Intragável._

_Queria tanto que ela sentisse por mim o que eu sinto por ela, seria a realização do meu __sonho. Sim. Seria perfeito. Seria feliz. Mas ela é perfeita demais pra mim. Jamais amaria um __idiota como eu._

_A terceira, e sem dúvidas, a maior de todas as besteiras que já cometi na minha vida é não __assumir de uma vez que a amo, que tudo o que faço de errado é porque não consigo __controlar o ciúme que tenho, o desejo de estar ao lado dela._

_Como queria ser corajoso o suficiente e a convidar para o baile que não fomos, dançar com __ela a dança que não dançamos, tocar seus lábios, abraçá-la, sentir seu corpo e sonhar com o __cheiro maravilhoso que os cabelos dela tem._

_Sim, eu admito ao menos para mim mesmo que a amo. E como amo._

Rony suspirou profundamente e olhou novamente pela janela. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os devaneios e percebeu que não se enganara. Ela estava ali, sentada sob a árvore de fronte a sua janela. Onde estava dava para vê-la perfeitamente.

Tinha os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma bermuda na altura dos joelhos e uma camisa de lã com mangas compridas. Os pés estavam sem sapatos, em contato com a grama e ela lia concentrada um livro de capa escura.

Pensou como adoraria ser aquele livro, aquela grama ou mesmo aquela arvore. Como a amava, amava de uma maneira tão intensa que chegava a doer. Doía não poder estar ao seu lado, doía não poder tocá-la... Doía até mesmo o simples fato de não mais discutir com ela. Sentia sua falta. A amava. Precisava concertar as coisas. Precisava dela.

- Sim. Preciso de você. Preciso muito de você. Eu amo você.


	2. Encontros

Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada a Thaty por estar acompanhando. Hoje, dois capítulos para me retratar pela demora...

***Sete anos depois

A sala muito bem decorada era espaçosa. Tinha três prateleiras nas paredes amarrotadas de livros e pergaminhos. O tom suave das paredes contrastava graciosamente com o tabaco com branco dos móveis, tudo muito sóbrio, discreto e harmonioso.

Quase que no centro da sala havia uma mesa consideravelmente grande. De um lado, duas cadeiras dispostas lado a lado, da outra, uma única cadeira onde estava sentada uma moça de traços discretos.

Os longos cabelos cor de chocolate estavam contidos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Ela tinha um ar apreensivo na face, fitando sem ao menos piscar um pedaço de pergaminho diante dos olhos. A letra perfeitamente reta e ligeiramente arredondada era inconfundível.

"_Oi Mione, quanto tempo em amiga?_

_Mas que fique bem claro que a distância é culpa sua._

_Bem, precisamos conversar não é mesmo?_

_Estou indo a Londres esta tarde e se você puder, me avisa que eu te espero no Caldeirão. _

_Sinto muito a sua falta. _

_Gina"_

Hermione se viu sorrindo para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Como sentia saudades de Gina, dos Weasley, da Toca. Sentia saudades dos almoços alvoroçados dos domingos, das piadas diante da lareira, das fugidas para o armário de vassouras. Suspirou.

A verdade é que realmente havia se afastado, e muito da família de ruivos que sempre amou como se fosse sua. Decidiu que seria melhor e tentava manter o mínimo de contato possível desde o termino do namoro com Ronald, há quase quatro anos.

Suspirou novamente pensando no que responderia a Gina. Acho que não teria problemas, pensou, afinal, sou adulta e posso muito bem encontrá-la. Ela é minha amiga, e não precisarei encontrar o Ronald, não. Só a Gina. Quanta saudade. Pegou então o pergaminho e começou a responder.

"_Olá Gina, quanto tempo mesmo. _

_Quase dois anos que não nos falamos. Mas gostaria demais de te ver. _

_Te encontro no Caldeirão ás 17h, pode ser? Espero sua confirmação. _

_Muitas saudades... _

_Mione"_

[...]

Hermione estava saboreando sua cerveja amanteigada. Fazia tempos que não se socializava. Desde seu último namorado, Philip, não saia para se distrair ou se divertir. Sempre estava muito ocupada com muitas coisas para fazer e ia empurrando com a barriga qualquer tipo de socialização.

Ainda nem ao menos entendia como havia conseguido três namorados ao longo desses anos. Três namorados em quatro anos... Ela revirou os olhos se reprovando, e namoros de quatro ou cinco meses no máximo. Sacudiu a cabeça, precisava melhorar.

- Mione! – a ruiva tinha um sorriso de canto a canto do rosto e tinha os braços abertos esperando um abraço.

- Gina! – Hermione levantou-se abraçando a amiga que não via há um bom tempo – Como está linda – Hermione comentou soltando-se do abraço.

Gina estava realmente linda. Os cabelos estavam ainda maiores do que ela lembrava, e ainda mais vermelhos. O sorriso ainda mais encantador, os olhos castanhos ainda mais brilhantes. Estava feliz.

- Você está ótima, Mione. Linda demais.

- São seus olhos, Gina. Nossa, quanta saudade. Como você está?

- Ah, está tudo como antes. Não mudou muita coisa.

- Mesmo assim, me conta.

- Bem – Gina começou após pedir uma cerveja amanteigada também – A loja do Jorge está dando super certo, mas isto você deve saber. A loja é aqui perto...

- Sim... Às vezes vejo o Jorge. Bem movimentado mesmo...

- É. O Percy casou.

- Sério? – Hermione pareceu surpreender-se.

- Sim. E a Audrey é ótima, bem diferente da Fleuma...

- Ainda a implicância Gina?

- Ah... Bem, o Carlinhos continua a Romênia, e o Gui foi promovido no Gringotes. A mamãe vive perguntando de você. E eu vim te convidar para ir almoçar na Toca domingo...

- Gina, eu...

- Mione, o Harry me pediu em casamento...

- Ah Gina... Parabéns. Que bom...

- E eu gostaria muito que você seja minha dama de honra.

- Eu? – Hermione surpreendeu-se novamente.

- Você é minha melhor amiga desde sempre Mione. Tinha que ser você... Aceita?

- Claro! – Hermione disse animada – Será uma honra.

- Que bom...

- Mas o Harry não estava na Rússia com o Ro... Bem... – Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Gina interviu.

- Sim, o Harry "estava" na Rússia. Ele e o Rony voltaram há dois meses. Conseguiram vagas no departamento de aurores aqui no Ministério Londrino e começam na semana que vem...

- Er... – Hermione tinha a face assustada e gagejava – O Harry...

- É Mione, o Rony vai trabalhar no Ministério sim, e outra coisa, ele é o padrinho do Harry, logo, estarão juntos no altar.

- Mas Gina...

- Hermione – Gina tinha o rosto sério – Você ainda ama o Rony, não ama?

- Amar? Seu irmão? Que loucura Gina, claro que não.

- E porque ficou vermelha quando falei dele?

- Não fiquei.

- E por que ficou nervosa quando soube que ele voltou?

- Não fiquei.

- E por que está com essa cara de idiota ai agora?

- Não estou.

- Tá bem, Mione, agora me conta de você...

- Sem muitas novidades – Hermione agradeceu a mudança brusca da conversa e depois do incidente, o nome de Rony não foi mais citado, o que a morena agradeceu profundamente.

A noite passou tranquila e animada. Hermione sentia-se revigorada e com muita vontade de rever a todos. Combinou então de encontrar com Gina e todos os demais no domingo, no almoço que seria dado para comemorar o noivado de Harry e Gina.

Infelizmente, para Hermione, os três dias adiantes não passaram tão animados e tranquilos. A cada dia que se passava Hermione ficava ainda mais nervosa, ainda mais apreensiva. Porque estava assim, ela se perguntava constantemente. Era só um almoço com pessoas que ela conhecia a vida inteira.

Estava extremamente mais desastrada que antes. Droga, ele vem trabalhar aqui. O que eu vou fazer? Nada, não vou fazer nada. Não tenho nada pra fazer. Sou adulta o suficiente para reagir muito bem a tudo isto.

Acordou no domingo de manhã bem cedo. Na verdade, não conseguiu dormir muito bem na noite anterior. Estava aflita, sentia o peito afundar a cada minuto que passava. Resolveu ficar deitada um pouco mais em sua cama. Tinha a sensação que poderia descansar a noite mal dormida com mais alguns minutos. Percebeu que não daria certo e resolveu levantar de uma vez.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado tentando relaxar. Sentia-se prestes a ser abatida, estuporada, ou qualquer coisa de mau que pudesse pensar. Não estava dando certo. Era melhor enfrentar isto de uma vez.

Enxugou-se e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa. Não sabia o que vestir. Depois de um tempo olhando e de muitas roupas sobre a cama, ela optou por um vestido branco com estampa de flores azuis. Era autêntico trouxa, mas os Weasley não se incomodariam.

Olhou-se no espelho. Achou que estava bem. O vestido tinha um decote estilo princesa e alças que oscilavam entre o fino e o grosso. Colocou um cinto fino na cor azul e ficou satisfeita, a cintura estava muito marcada e ela achou-se bonita.

Optou por uma sandália presa no tornozelo com salto anabela, aproximadamente com sete centímetros, o que disfarçou seus um metro e sessenta de altura. Usou a varinha e fez uma trança nos cabelos. Alguns fios ficaram caídos sobre o rosto e lhe deu um ar bem jovial. Ela gostou.

Colocou uma sombra clara num tom acinzentado nos olhos, um pouco de blush apenas para corar a face muito branca por falta de sol, um gloss clarinho num tom cereja e seu perfume de rosas. Pegou a bolsa, guardou a varinha e saiu de casa respirando forte para aparatar na casa dos Weasley.

Desaparatou então na casa dos Weasley, bem próximo ao portão de entrada. Fitou a casa alta e ligeiramente torta com ar de nostalgia. Já deveria passar das onze e ela ouviu as gargalhadas vindas do quintal, contrastadas com a alta música e as risadas de crianças.

Respirou fundo e caminhou tensa para o local do barulho. Conhecia o trajeto muito bem e seguiu por ele confiante, mesmo que em seu interior se confrontasse com desespero imaginando a burrice que estava a ponto de cometer.

- Olá! – Foi o que Hermione conseguiu falar ao encontrar com a família que há tanto não via.

- Hermione, querida – reconheceu a voz da matriarca Weasley sendo envolta em abraços e carinhos logo em seguida. O último a cumprimentá-la foi Harry, que estava claramente emocionado ao ver a amiga irmã de infância.

- Harry – Hermione falou abrindo os braços.

- Minha amiga, que saudade.

- Está tão linda Mione - Gina comentou.

- Sim - Arthur Weasley confirmou - Está linda minha filha.

- Obrigada.

O abraço foi apertado e totalmente acolhedor. Hermione sentiu-se bem. Acolhida e feliz. Sentiu-se parte da família novamente e não hesitou ao brincar desesperadamente com um Teddy feliz de cabelos roxos, ajudar Molly no que era preciso e colocar todas as conversas em dia. Mas sentia falta dele, onde estava Ronald.

Foi interrompida de seu momento infância com Teddy e Victory ao ser por Gina. A ruiva tinha o semblante um pouco carregado ao se aproximar de Hermione. Parecia aflita. A morena levantou-se e foi até a amiga, estava preocupada.

- Tudo bem Gina?

- Er... Sim. Bem – a ruiva gaguejava e oscilava nas palavras – Você deve ter percebido que o Rony não está, né...

- Gina, realmente não interessa o que...

Hermione teve a frase que falava interrompida ao fitar na entrada da casa dos Weasley, aquele Weasley que ainda mexia com seu corpo e sua mente. A boca abriu-se um pouco ao fitá-lo.

Como era possível? Estava ainda mais alto, ainda mais forte e ainda mais bonito que antes. Como poderia ser possível. Os cabelos estavam curtos, o que Hermione reparou que era a primeira vez que o via com os cabelos curtinhos assim, mesmo assim, a franja ainda estava caída sobre a testa. Hermione piscou.

Havia uma mulher ao seu lado. Uma mulher se aproximava sorridente. Quem era ela? O que fazia ali e porque segurava a mão dele? Tao linda, tão alta, cabelos negros e lisos, olhos claros, pele bronzeada, um corpo perfeito. Hermione arfou.

- Era sobre isto que queria te contar, Mione – Gina prosseguiu – Queria te dizer que o Rony ainda não havia chegado porque tinha ido buscar a... – Gina hesitou – A namorada dele.

-/-


	3. Almoço de Domingo - POV Mione

**Hermione Granger**

OoO

Hermione teve a frase que falava interrompida ao fitar na entrada da casa dos Weasley, aquele Weasley que ainda mexia com seu corpo e sua mente. A boca abriu-se um pouco ao fitá-lo.

Como isto é possível? Está ainda mais alto, ainda mais forte e ainda mais bonito que antes. Como pode ser possível? Os cabelos estão curtos, mas por que ele cortou os cabelos? Como ficou incrivelmente lindo... Ele está lindo. Hermione piscou.

Havia uma mulher ao seu lado. Uma mulher se aproximava sorridente. Quem é essa mulher com o Ronald? O que fazia ali e porque segurava a mão dele? Tao linda, tão alta, tão encantadora... E esses olhos, esses cabelos, esse corpo? Hermione arfou indignada.

- Era sobre isto que queria te contar, Mione – Gina prosseguiu falando – Queria te dizer que o Rony ainda não havia chegado porque tinha ido buscar a... – Gina hesitou – A namorada dele.

Hermione ouviu um sussurro distante e reconheceu a voz de Gina. Estava paralisada, sem ação ou reação. Havia se preparado psicologicamente durante os quatro dias desde o encontro com Gina para encontrar Rony, mas agora além dele, havia também ela. Mas quem era ela?

- Hermione - Gina falou novamente - Por favor, reaja e não se irrite. Eu deveria ter te contado no Caldeirão, mas faltou coragem.

Hermione ouviu os conselhos da amiga de infância ainda atônita. Não sabia muito bem o que falar, o que pensar ou como agir. Apenas queria sair dali correndo e se jogar no primeiro travesseiro disponível. Sentia um aperto no coração, um revirar no estômago... Ela conseguia sentir até mesmo a sua pulsação.

Respirou fundo. Não tinha porque se sentir mal, com ciúmes ou querer ir embora afinal. Que idiotice. Ah Hermione, você é adulta, então aja como tal. Deixe suas lástimas adolescentes de lado e enfrente esta situação de queixo erguido, como sempre foi.

- Do que está falando Gina? - Hermione perguntou com seu melhor sorriso após alguns segundos em silêncio - Reagir do que?

- Você tá bem? - Gina estava claramente confusa.

- Claro que estou. Por que não estaria?

- Eu não sei - Gina falou pausadamente.

- É melhor nos juntarmos aos outros - Hermione disse pegando Teddy nos braços - Afinal, todos já estamos aqui, não é mesmo.

- Sim, claro - Gina ainda estava encabulada, mas seguiu o exemplo de Hermione, pegou Victorie e as duas foram em direção da grande mesa onde estavam aglomerados os Weasley e a intrusa.

- Ah, Mione querida - Molly começou ao ver a moça - Vamos, deixe o Teddy e divirta-se minha linda.

- Mas estou me divertindo muito senhora Weasley - Hermione respondeu com o seu melhor sorriso e o maior cinismo que conseguiu reunir - Está tudo perfeito. Estou muito feliz em estar aqui novamente - ela foi sincera.

- Oi Hermione - Hermione tremeu ao reconhecer a voz do ruivo tão perto de sí. Droga Hermione, controle-se... Por Merlin, ponha o Teddy no chão antes que você o derrube, sorria e acene. Não faça bobagens.

- Olá Ronald - Sim, ótimo. Isto mesmo. Sorria e aja cordialmente, não há nada de mais nisto afinal. Mas ele está tão perto. E esse cheiro tão bom? Contiua usando a mesma colônia de antes. Esses cabelos... Essas sardas... Como está alto... Para agora Hermione Granger...

- Ronald - Mas o que essa idiota quer aqui. Poderia estuporá-la. Será que seria presa por isto? Certamente que sim, e perderia seu cargo no Ministério. Acene e sorria apenas... - Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

- Claro! - percebeu que as orelhas de Ronald coraram - Lisa - ele continuou - Esta é Hermione Ganger e esta é Lisa Holms.

Lisa Holms era uma mulher que atrairia e chamaria a atenção de qualquer homem normal. Altura média alta, aproximados 1,75m de altura, seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris grandes e arredondados. Tinha ainda cabelos incrivelmente lisos, negros e comportados, que mais parecia um pedaço de seda.

O rosto era fino, olhos médios na cor azul, nariz fino e arrebitado e lábios carnudos. Dentes perfeitamente brancos. Vestia um macacão branco que evidenciava ainda mais a pele bronzeada e suas curvas sedutoras. Hermione intimidou-se ao ter que olhar para cima ao cumprimentá-la, e a mulher nem ao menos usava salto.

- Quanta honra em conhecer a famosa Hermione Granger - Lisa sorriu estendendo a mão - Agora sim conheço o Trio de Ouro de forma completa.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também Lisa, embora nunca tenha ouvido falar de você - Droga Hermione, por que você falou isto? Ouviu o pigarrear de Harry, o sorriso contido de Jorge e Gina e viu as orelhas vermelhas de Rony. Agradeceu intimamente ao senhor Weasley por acabar com aquele momento.

- Vamos almoçar então?

- É isso ai papai! - Jorge falou - Finalmente um assunto realmente interessante.

- Eu gostaria de lavar minhas mãos antes - Hermione dirigiu-se a senhora Weasley.

- Hermione, querida - a mulher respondeu - Esta casa foi e sempre será sua. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Hermione foi em direção à cozinha da Toca. Precisava se acalmar. O que estava fazendo. Que droga, que droga. Por que ele tinha que trazer esta idiota? Mas por que eu estou pensando assim? Tudo bem Hermione, passe por cima. Respire fundo, conte até cinco. Você é muito melhor que ele. Vamos lá, força.

Quando voltou da cozinha, após resfriar as mãos e consecutivamente a cabeça, seguiu de volta para a grande mesa posta no quintal. Tudo estava tão perfeitamente organizado que por um momento ela se lembrou de como havia sido feliz ali. Sorriu dos pensamentos.

A felicidade durou pouco. Observou que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas e a única disponível estava ao lado de Harry, bem de frente a Ronald e a Lisa idiota. Hermione bufou! Só pode ser brincadeira isto, pensou.

Sentou-se em silêncio, ainda de cabeça baixa ao lado do amigo. Respirou profundamente e levantou os olhos. Sim, isto é uma batalha infernal, mas eu posso superá-la.

Olhou de lado e viu uma pequena mesa próxima destinada as duas crianças que ali estavam. Teddy tinha agora cabelos vermelhos, e Victorie mais parecia uma dama que uma criança de três anos enquanto comia. Sorriu momentaneamente com a cena. Preciso de um namorado ou então nunca poderei casar e ter filhos...

Serviu-se ainda em silêncio de uma poção de torta de carnes e rins, um pouco de sanduíche de arminho e um pouco de rum de groselha vermelha. Enquanto depositava as comidas no prato e servia-se de sua bebida, percebeu que a sua frente, certo ruivo devorava algumas tortinhas de abóbora, um pastelão de rins e torta de carnes de uma única vez, empurrando tudo com grandes goles de cerveja amanteigada. Sorriu discretamente ao fitá-lo rapidamente. Algumas coisas nunca mudam mesmo.

- Está gostando querida? – Hermione ouviu a voz de Molly.

- Estou sim - respondeu com um sorriso ao virar-se para a senhora.

- Mas me diga Hermione - Arthur começou e ela sentiu a face esquentar ao perceber que o ruivo a olhava - Como anda seu novo projeto?

- Está tudo muito bem, senhor Weasley - ela respondeu corando - Tenho tido alguns problemas com a Suprema Corte. Eles insistem em não concordar com meu projeto, mas já estou trabalhando em uma nova defesa.

- É - o homem respondeu pensativo - É mesmo difícil lidar com a Suprema Corte. Bruxos antigos, de tradições que consideram irrevogáveis... Você terá trabalho Hermione - ele respondeu voltando os olhos para a morena. Ela acenou com a cabeça ao confirmar e voltou-se para o prato.

- E teu novo projeto é sobre o que Hermione? - ouviu Angelina perguntar e odiou estar sendo o centro das atenções.

- Bem - ela fitou a amiga de escola - Faz quase um ano que consegui a aprovação da Lei da Folga para os Elfos Domésticos, e decidi incrementar. Criei um novo projeto que dará aos elfos, além do direito ao dia de folga, o de receber uma remuneração mensal.

- Que legal, Mione - Angelina comentou animada - Eu lembro do F.A.L.E. É bom saber que você não desistiu dos seus ideais. Fico satisfeita em saber que continua lutando.

- Obrigada - Hermione sorriu e por um momento encontrou os olhos azuis do ruivo a sua frente. Ele sorria satisfeito. Ela voltou-se ao prato, mas em seguida surgiu uma nova dúvida.

- Mas... - Fleur iniciou e Hermione se contraiu - O que serria o pagamente?

- Eu gostaria que fosse alguns cicles, mas é difícil fazer elfos aceitarem o que eles consideram muito dinheiro. Então, pensei em uma ou duas moedas de bronze para começar.

- Formidável Hermione - Gui comentou alegre.

- Obrigada – Hermione sentia a face cada vez mais quente.

- É... - foi a vez de Jorge comentar alegre - Senhorita sabe-tudo não sossega nunca.

- É muito bom mesmo Mione - Harry adiantou-se - Eu mesmo já pago ao Monstro. Foi difícil de convencê-lo. Eu tive que dar uma ordem para que ele aceitasse e usasse o dinheiro comprando coisas pra ele.

- Fico feliz Harry - Hermione falou – Infelizmente, de inicio, será realmente necessário que os donos mandem que eles recebam o pagamento, mas eu acredito que com o tempo eles mesmos cobrarão seus direitos.

- É - Jorge continuou - Colocamos no jornal que Harry Potter paga seu elfo doméstico e rapidinho a lei da Mione é aceita - todos riram.

- Parabéns Hermione - Droga coração. Por que você precisa parar assim cada vez que ele me dirige a palavra? Droga!

- Obrigada Ronald - ela sorriu encabulada ao olhar pra ele e em seguida voltar-se ao seu prato.

- Eu também a parabenizo Hermione - Lisa falou, chamando a atenção de todos - É sempre bom lutar por nossos objetivos, mas sinceramente, acho esta história de dar direitos a elfos e seres inferiores uma perda de tempo - todos se calaram e fitaram Hermione. Harry engasgou-se e as orelhas de Rony avermelharam como fogo.

Hermione soltou os talheres delicadamente na borda do prato. Levou ainda em câmera lenta as mãos as pernas, sorriu e fitou a morena a sua frente com um ar de "eu vou te estuporar agora e não quero nem saber se vou ser presa por isto".

- Muito obrigada pela parabenização - Hermione respondeu ainda sorrindo, suas entranhas se revirando - Realmente agradeço. Mas é por culpa de pessoas que pensam como você que ainda temos seres em nosso meio sendo considerados inferiores.

"Infelizmente, é muito difícil mudar pensamentos tão retrógrados quanto o seu, porque quem os tem geralmente são bruxos de linhagem considerada pura, que se acham superiores aos demais."

"Sou uma bruxa, embora nascida trouxa, o que me ocasionou muitos problemas no passado, mas realmente, não me vejo melhor ou superior a qualquer um. Me sinto tão ser vivo quanto um elfo, um duende, um centauro ou você."

- Hermione - Gina interrompeu antes da resposta de Lisa - Já provou as tortinhas de abóbora? Fui eu que fiz.

Hermione balançou a cabeça ao sorrir para Gina. Rony parecia que havia se entalado com comida. A face estava tão vermelha chegando até o pescoço. Molly e Fleur tinham olhos arregalados. Jorge, Gui e Harry sorriam discretamente. Angelina, Percy e Audrey ainda pareciam estar absorvendo as palavras de Hermione.

Todos sentiram o clima pesado que se instalou durante o almoço. Todos se olhavam tentando amenizar os estragos, mas a cara que Lisa fazia ao ver Hermione, os olhares de Gina em direção a Rony e a moça ao seu lado, o silêncio que Hermione se jogou novamente, os risinhos incontrolados de Jorge e a tentativa frustrada de Harry e Percy contarem piadas não estava dando muito certo.

- Então - Molly tentou novamente - Onde tem morado querida?

- Er... - De novo? Hermione pensou. Por que tomo mundo inventou de me ter como o centro de todos os assuntos hoje? - Consegui comprar um apartamento em Londres mesmo. É um bairro bruxo muito distinto e bem tranquilo. Está convidada a me visitar quando quiser.

- E olha que vou mesmo...

- Seria um prazer ter a senhora em minha casa – Hermione sorriu sincera ao fitar a senhora.

- E como vai o Philip, Mione? - Angelina perguntou e Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar. Droga Angelina. Falar do Philip era tudo o que eu não precisava.

- Quem é Philip? - Molly verbalizou os olhares de Rony, que não percebeu o modo que era observado por sua namorada. O silêncio se instalou.

- Philip, sra Weasley - Angelina continuou - Meu primo. O que era artilheiro do Chudley.

- Sim - Arthur comentou sorrindo enquanto Rony fuzilava Hermione com o olhar e Gina e Harry apenas sorriam discretamente - Eu sei quem ele é. Bom jogador... E é seu primo Angelina? Não sabia.

- É sim senhor Weasley - Angelina continuou - Desculpe pela falta de não ter comentado com o senhor antes, acho que acabei esquecendo. Ele é meu primo de segundo grau, mas sempre nos demos muito bem.

- Parou de jogar, não é mesmo? – Arthur continuou ainda com Angelina.

- Ah sim – a morena respondeu empolgada – Ele teve uma forte contusão na perna esquerda. Foi atingido várias vezes no mesmo local e precisou fazer uma cirurgia trouxa e tudo mais...

- Interessante... Cirurgia trouxa - Arthur animou-se.

- E de onde Hermione o conhece? - a voz de Rony saiu como um sussurro chamando a atenção de Hermione e todos os outros a mesa - Até onde sei, você não gosta de Quadribol - ele a fitou e Hermione sentiu que iria colocar toda a comida ingerida para fora. Abriu a boca, mas a voz não saia.

- Ele é namorado da Mione - Jorge ajudou e Rony não tirou os olhos da garota.

- Não - ela completou tímida - Não somos mais namorados.

- Não? - Angelina pareceu ficar triste - Mas ele sempre falava tão bem de você. Pensei que seria da minha família, Mione...

- Mas ela será da sua família, Angelina - Gina atraiu todos os olhares com o comentário enquanto Harry se engasgava novamente e Lisa a observava com desdém - Sempre considerei Hermione como minha irmã, e ela faz parte desta família, e sempre fará.

- É verdade! - Gui completou tentando quebrar o clima pesado – Todos a amamos como uma irmã.

- Não sei todos a amamos como irmã - Gina continuou olhando para Rony – Ao menos eu sinto assim... Ela já faz parte de todos nós, e sempre será amada por todos, independente das idiotices que tenham acontecido no passado - Gina fitou o irmão novamente, virando-se em seguida para Angelina finalizou com um sorriso animado - Então, basta que você e o Jorge se casem de uma vez e serão da mesma família. Agora vamos, por favor, falar do meu casamento?

A tarde passou rápida, sem muitos contratempos depois dos incidentes a mesa. Hermione fazia o possível para manter-se o mais longe que conseguisse de Rony e sua companhia. Foi então com Gina até o quarto da ruiva. Precisavam começar a providenciar tudo. Tinham apenas seis meses até o casamento.

- O que acha desse Gina? - Hermione perguntou apontando um vestido rosa em uma revista trouxa.

- Acho que você deveria usar uma cor mais a sua cara sabe? Azul... Ficaria lindo um azul em você.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Tem um vestido bem bonito aqui, olha...

- É... Realmente, é lindo mesmo! Mas assim, sem alças? Será que fica bem? Não é muito ousado?

- Hermione - Gina revirou os olhos - Você tem que ousar se quiser tomar o Rony daquela idiota.

- Gina! - Hermione ficou levemente corada - Eu não quero tomar ninguém...

- Hermione - Gina continuou séria fitando a amiga - Eu sinto muito por tudo. Acho a Lisa intragável e agora você sabe o porquê. Ela não tem nada a ver com a nossa família, vive reclamando de tudo e tentando mudar nossas vidas, e você ouviu o que ela pensa sobre seres "inferiores". Não gosto mesmo dela...

- Mas não é você que tem que gostar dela Gina, e sim seu irmão.

- Mas ele não gosta dela...

- Gina, pare de bobagens e vamos ver esses vestidos.

- Mione - Gina pegou as mãos da amiga - Eu tenho certeza que o Rony não gosta dela. Nenhum dos namoros dele deu certo depois de você. Ele não tem mais o brilho no olhar nem o sorriso sincero que tinha ao teu lado. E o mesmo vale para você.

- Gina, você está vendo chifre em cabeça de centauro...

- Não Mione, o chifre está muito bem centralizado na cabeça do unicórnio, só vocês não querem ver. Ou você acha que eu não vi o jeito que você olhava pra ele, ou a forma como ficava nervosa quando precisava falar com ele ou como ficou sem graça ao ficar na frente dele?

- Isso é normal Gina. Fomos um casal um dia. Era normal me sentir constrangida perto dele.

- Eu fui um casal com o Dino e nem por isto fico encabulada, sem graça ou vermelha quando o vejo.

- Ah... É diferente Gina...

- Não, não é. Eu também vi o jeito que ele olhou para você. Como ficou orgulhoso ao saber do seu novo projeto e de como sentiu ciúmes quando a Angelina falou do teu ex.

- Gina - Hermione estava sem graça - Você está realmente vendo demais. Não há nada entre o Ronald e eu. Já houve, mas não há mais. Isto é coisa da sua cabeça romântica nas vésperas do seu casamento.

"Nem todas as pessoas se amam eternamente como você e o Harry ou seus pais. O que tinha que existir entre o Ronald e eu já existiu, mas passou. Acabou e não há possibilidades de ser novamente."

- A mamãe também acha que vocês se amam.

- Pois então, sua mãe também está envolvida demais com seu casamento e está vendo coisas onde não tem.

- Mione - Gina disse certa - Quando você aceitar o que sente pelo Rony, tudo vai se resolver. Eu tenho certeza.

- Não tenho nada para aceitar Gina. E vamos por favor mudar de assunto.

- Oi - Rony entrou no quarto e Hermione ficou visivelmente sem graça.

- Oi Rony - Gina falou com o irmão.

- A mamãe pediu que eu te chamasse. Ela quer te passar uma receita que ela vai preparar agora para o jantar.

- Ah sim - Gina levantou-se animada - É a receita do purê que o Harry gosta. Volto já Mione. Juízo vocês dois.

Gina saiu animada do quarto e foi possível ouvir seus gritinhos de alegria pelo corredor. Hermione não controlou o riso e percebeu que Rony continuava de pé diante da porta. Ele a fitava e ela sentiu a face esquentar. Decidiu continuar o que já estava fazendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Tudo bem? - a voz estava ainda mais grossa. Ela sentiu o estômago gelar novamente. Odiava aquelas sensações. Elas deveriam ter se acabado. Depois de sete anos, elas estava ressurgindo como se estivessem apenas adormecidas.

- Tudo - ela respondeu ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Fiquei muito feliz por seu projeto está dando certo.

- Obrigada! - a voz estava começando a falhar, mas ela se manteria firme.

- Er... Bem... Me desculpa pelo que a Lisa disse no almoço, acho que não foi por mal.

- Tudo bem Ronald - ela falou folheando uma pagina da revista com mais força do que necessitava - Todos temos o direito de termos nossas opiniões. O que seria do mundo se todos pensassem e fossem iguais?

- É verdade, você tem razão, como sempre - ela sentiu um sorriso se formando nos lábios. Percebeu pelo som que ele também sorria.

- E seus pais?

- Estão bem - ela suspirou - Estão aposentados agora e decidiram viajar. Foram passar uma temporada na Espanha.

- Aposentados? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim - ela sorriu da dúvida e o fitou. Olhos nos olhos. A respiração faltou, mas ela continuaria. Era uma conversa amigável, então, tudo bem - Aposentar significa que eles trabalharam por anos e resolveram parar depois de acumular certa quantia e por não precisarem mais trabalhar. É como se um auror deixasse o trabalho, mas continuasse recebendo por ter prestado seus serviços por um bom tempo.

- Ah... Entendi. Que bom pra eles.

- É sim... Mamãe adora viajar.

- É, eu sei... Er... Você tem morado sozinha? - A pergunta fez as bochechas de Hermione esquentarem. Ela tinha certeza que estava corada e fitou a revista antes de responder.

- Tenho sim.

- Bom. Tem conseguido todos os seus objetivos. Conseguiu um bom cargo no Ministério, sua casa, morar sozinha como você sempre quis...

- É! Mas nem tudo o que planejamos acaba dando realmente certo, não é mesmo?

- É - ela viu que ele tinha as orelhas vermelhas e as mãos nos bolsos.

- Muito bonita sua namorada.

- É. É sim, muito bonita - ele suspirou profundamente - Mione... Eu sinto muito por tudo.

- Não precisa se desculpar Ronald. Está tudo bem.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao perceber que Rony caminhava até ela. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à Hermione, onde Gina estivera há pouco. Hermione não pode conter em olhá-lo um pouco assustada pela ousadia da proximidade do ruivo.

Ele tocou no seu rosto e voltou os olhos que haviam fitado a revista novamente ao encontro dos seus. Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar em todo o corpo apenas com aquele pequeno toque. Ela o olhou. Viu-se banhada no oceano azul que eram os olhos dele. Respirou profundamente e preparou-se para levantar, mas teve o braço seguro por ele. Ela o olhou nervosa.

- Você está linda, Mione. Incrivelmente linda.

Hermione o fitou ainda mais apreensiva. Um misto de alegria com tristeza. A junção da felicidade extrema com a infelicidade total. Sorriu. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer. Olhou nos seus olhos e apenas sorriu.

Ele soltou seu braço e levantou-se. Ela levantou-se também e deu um paço para trás. Ele parou também e a encarou.

Rony sorriu e ela sentiu o estômago golpear o coração. Estava louca, só poderia. Tinha que sair dali, esse silêncio entre os dois estava deixando Hermione tonta, precisava ir embora daquele quarto, mas como? As pernas não obedeciam ao seu cérebro.

Perto demais. Perto demais. Reaja Hermione. Acorde. Ela apenas via o rosto do ruivo se aproximar do seu. Isso não está certo, ele tem namorada. Se dê o respeito. Não foi isto que o seu pai ensinou. Hermione respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração quando viu que apenas poucos centímetros os separavam. Perto demais. Perto demais.

- Ronald? - Hermione ouviu a voz enjoada da mulher que acompanhava Rony naquela tarde e acordou do transe. O estava procurando. Devia estar nas escadas agora.

Hermione afastou-se instintivamente de onde estava. Conseguiu por fim mover as pernas. Olhou o rapaz com o seu mais perigoso ar de reprovação. As bochechas dele avermelharam. Tudo se passou em questão de segundos até que ela ouvisse a voz enjoada atrás de si.

- Ah, então era aqui que você estava escondido - Lisa falou olhando de Rony para Hermione. Ambos com o semblante fechado. Ambos com as faces coradas. Hermione movimentou-se, pegou uma das revistas por sobre a cama de Gina e se virou.

- Com licença - Hermione saiu e nem ao menos olhou para trás.

OoO


End file.
